Cold
by XArt is a BangX
Summary: When Sasuke returns to Konoha, he expects everyone to welcome him with open arms. But when one kunoichi doesn't, he realizes what mistakes in the past can do to the future. [SasuSaku] [Oneshot] [Songfiction: Cold by Crossfade]


Cold

A SasuSaku Songfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I Do not own the song 'Cold' by Crossfade

* * *

A/N: I was listening to my Music, and this song came on. I instantly thought of Sasuke's actions towards Sakura. And I decided to make a songfic! I apologize for any OOCnessnicity. But in Songfics, there isn't really anything I can do about it. Enjoy!

Sasuke Uchiha's gaze wandered up, and black obsidian eyes blinked a few more times.

With his feet implanted in front of the gates, he felt the wind caress his face and bare skin from the open flap of his top.

He continued to walk, and instantly the guards spotted him.

"Hey you!" One called, not seeing his face through the thick fog, "Who goes there?"

"Uchiha."

"Itachi?!" The second one stood up firmly.

"No," Came the simple reply as Sasuke stood in front of them, his face fully seen now.

"Sasuke?!"

* * *

"He's back! He's back!" People's cries came through the village, Sakura looked up from her spot in her family garden. Jade eyes widened a bit in confusion as she stood up brushing herself off, her gloved hands sliding up and down the tan cloth on her shorts.

"Who's back?" She asked softly to a passing by woman.

"Didn't you hear?" The woman questioned as if it was some simple thing _everyone_ knew. "It's the Uchiha! It's Sasuke!"

Sakura's breath hitched, and her brain swam in different directions, attempting to halt itself from being drowned in thoughts. "Sasuke...Sasuke's back?"

Before her brain even had time to swallow, she took off towards the gates, with as much speed as she could muster.

'It can't be... he's not back.. He wouldn't come back... unless...'

Sure enough, a large crowd had gathered at the gates, and the female pushed her way through.

In the front, she witnessed everyone in a large circle around two people.

One being Naruto.

The other...

Sasuke Uchiha.

"You... bastard..." Naruto gritted under his teeth, "You think you can just come back like this?!"

Sasuke's reply was a too familiar stoic gaze, "Orochimaru is dead.." He spoke up in a dark tone. "And my brother, has shared his fate."

"W-what?" Naruto stared in disbelief. "Itachi? You killed your brother???"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Sasuke..." Sakura voice caught his attention, and onyx eyes wandered over to her.

"Sakura."

She walked over, and stood beside Naruto who's gaze was on her.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura did not say anything, but simply walked up to her old childhood crush, standing right in front of him. He was obviously now much taller then her, but that didn't stop her from looking up at him straight in the eye.

Sasuke expected her at that moment to hug him, or burst into tears of happiness.

But something... otherwise... occured.

A chakra encoded fist slammed right into his face, dislocating his jaw and sending him flying backwards through the crowd into a nearby tree's trunk.

Naruto's eyes widened, and a large sweatdrop appeared on his head. "S-Sakura-chan."

"You asshole!" Sakura found herself yelling at the Uchiha.

Sakura turned around and storm back through the crowd, as Sasuke found himself brought up to his feet by his friend.

"You okay?"

Sasuke stared at the spot she hit him, before looking at the blonde.

"You've been gone.. For a long time."

_Looking back at me I see _

_that I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up _

_in things I cannot win_

It was the memories of when they were younger that the punch reminded him of, memories of a young, weak, annoying, pink-haired kunoichi that always followed him around. It was deemed close to impossible that it could _possibly_ be the same person. She was so strong, and damn when she hit.

It Hurt.

Maybe it was because of his words she was this way.

The Uchiha stood up rubbing his broken jaw. No, he was sure that this was his fault. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't let these two get in the way of his revenge.

Could he...?

Who was he kidding... if Suigetsu, Karin, And Juugo hadn't been there, he would have been killed. Could he even really call it his own revenge..?

Those three had used him, and he knew they would. He was using them as well. Why? Because they had similar ideas for goals. Some more obvious then others.

But a relationship where all you did was use one another, it wasn't anything like he had back those years ago in Konoha.

And he knew, that he missed those memories the most, no matter how much he attempted to deny it.

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_something strong _

_like a drug gets me high._

Sasuke took off to where she left, leaving behind the blonde.

Naruto shook his head and sighed, "You'll never understand.." He whispered, "That she took it harder then any of us.."

"Sakura."

She turned around from walking to see the Uchiha standing behind her.

"What?" She hissed icily.

"I..."

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

"You don't understand.." He spoke, "You don't understand what I had to do."

Sakura stared at him with bright jade eyes before shaking her head.

_I never meant to be so cold_

"You're right.. I don't."

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

"I don't understand.. Why what Naruto and I had for you wasn't enough.. But now I get it I guess."

_I never meant to be so cold_

"You never needed us in the first place."

* * *

Over time everything was getting back to normal, after convincing from Naruto, Tsunade had accepted Sasuke back to Konoha; dismissing most punishment due to the fact he had taken out two of the greatest threats to the Leaf village.

They were going on missions again as a team, everything was like the way he wanted it to be again. Except, one, key important thing. She would never look at him the same way.

And secretly, that was tearing him apart.

Subconsciously, he had tried to prove himself as a better person. But in the end, it seemed like it was all in vain.

* * *

"Sakura, we can handle this ." Sasuke looked at the female, a large amount of enemy nin surrounding them.

"Tch I'm sure the great Uchiha can handle himself, right?"

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

_I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_you could see me stand on my own again_

"Sakura.."

The two took out the shinobi in split seconds, without much trouble at all.

But during the whole time, he felt that instead of him cutting the bonds between the two, it was her.

And still he didn't understand why.

"Hmph.." Sakura turned around as she began to walk back to the village. "That was all of them, I'm sure Tsunade-Sama would like to know we're done."

"Sakura, Wait." The Uchiha sighed, looking over at her.

_Cause now I can see_

_You are the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me High._

Sakura sighed and turned her head to him. "Hm?"

"I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

He moved in front of her, and she backed up a bit to move away; but he had her pinned to a tree in moments.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

"Ever since I came back, you've been avoiding me." He noted to her.

_I never meant to be so cold_

"Hm? Really? I didn't notice." She replied dryly.

"Sakura.."

"I know I know.. I don't understand.. I'm annoying.." Jade eyes wandered over and met with onyx. "I know.. Okay? Why is it that when I finally leave you alone like you've always wanted me to.. You just can't accept what you want?"

_I never wanted you to see _

_the screwed up side of me that I keep_

_locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get too me_

"Sakura.." He breathed a sigh. "I was... a kid.. Back then.. All I wanted was revenge.. I couldn't understand what you and Naruto were trying to give to me.."

"We wanted to be your friend.."

"I know I know..." Sasuke sighed once more, "I'm.. Sorry."

Her Jade eyes widened.

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

"You really.. Truly hate me now.. Don't you Sakura?"

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I couldn't really... hate you.. Even if I wanted to."

_What I really meant to say_

_is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Sasuke had his arms on either side of her, but in moments pulled her to him in an embrace.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, and smiled slightly.

_What I really meant to say_

_is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Sasuke placed both hands on her shoulders, and brought her up to him, pressing his lips against her own.

From now on.. Everything... would be alright.. As long as she was with him.

_I never meant to be so cold_


End file.
